This proposal relates to the aerodynamic wing-lifting structures and closed hydrodynamic circuits with lifting winglets. This proposal deals with chord-telescopic wing-design for open systems of flying vehicles, and closed self-boosting circuits for any kind of motor vehicles. The subject matter is a combined upkeeping technology consisting of aerodynamic and hydrodynamic systems with wing-lifting structures for overcoming various tense situations.
Some specific problems involved in conventional motor vehicles:                a) Various regular airfoils of flying vehicles contain so-called high-lift devices with multiple flaps, slats, slots, other separate elements. Said mechanical interrupters cause interactions among air circulations, wing-upwashes, wing-downwashes, and, in many cases, motor's incoming airflows and high-speed powerful exhaust-jets. Said interactions lead to various deformations and disturbings of wing-airflows and force high and unsafe speeds for takeoffs and landings needed to compensate said energy losses of airflows around lifting wings.        b) Any vehicles need substantial reducing of their sum-general loads, especially in hard portions of operations such as takeoffs and landings for flying means and various road-difficulties for land and other vehicles.        c) No motor vehicles use the remarkable high energy ratio which well known closed fluidynamic testing tunnels demonstrate.        
The real knowledge of the Fluidynamic lift nature is not complete even now. For example, two high-experienced specialists D. Anderson and S. Eberhardt, in their book “Understanding Flight” [629.13An2336u; 2001] describe some important miscomprehended problems.
In other words, the theory of Fluidynamic lift is not perfect. That is why aircrafts can fly but mostly cannot take off and land at appropriate speeds about 20 miles per hour with comfort for people and high reliability for the planes, all their systems and interconnections in multiple high-dynamic operations.
My proposal solves some of said above problems and presents a combined technology and means for any kind of motor vehicles to be more effective. The actual combined reducing of sum-general loads is substantial, about 50%. It is done by additional lift forces generated in energy preservation and accumulating technology. This technology provides to all parts of all the flows around wings in aerodynamic structures and around winglets in self-boosting hydrodynamic circuits appropriate zones free from any disturbings and energy losses.
Any prior arts connected with developed in present proposal chord-telescopic curve-tilting smooth-united multisegment lifting aerodynamic wings and their combined and/or independent usage with also developed in present proposal closed loop waved hydrodynamic winglet-circuits providing integrated lift forces were not found.